


Something In the Water

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something In the Water-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something In the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Something In the Water-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)

Prowl smiles to himself as he sits in the meadow enclosed by rocks and caves. No other Autobot or Decepticon or human knew of this beauty. Only he knew. Only he knew because he was the only one that could get to it. While the others fought the continuing war, he could come and go as he pleased. He had no limitations, he was free. Was this how a seeker felt. To be free and could go where ever. 

His white ghostly servo touches the water’s surface. For a split second his servo changes from the wisp to solid before he pulls his servo back. He dips it back into the water, watching it harden. Curiosity rising he places his pede into the water and watches it turn solid. How could water make his ghostly form solid?


End file.
